


Dance in the Dark

by Kaiisan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Complete, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Drabble Fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epilogue, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Insomnia, Insomnia AU, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Puppy Love, Revelations, Short & Sweet, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Sweet, Time Skip Epilogue, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, insomniac!Lance, lance needs a cuddle buddy to sleep basically, mostly - Freeform, small amount of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiisan/pseuds/Kaiisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance struggles with sleeping on his own and the ever-present homesickness. Keith tries to help.</p><p>Insomnia AU / Slow build Klance-centric drabble fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1st Night

**Author's Note:**

> Warning with this fic:
> 
> -It's a drabble, there's little to no active plot going on
> 
> -I'm working a shit ton of hours and literally basing this fic on my own insomnia
> 
> -I'm attempting daily updates which means that said updates might be:  
> A) short  
> B) low quality  
> C) both
> 
> -it's basically a slow build of fluff and a little angsty comforting 
> 
> -enjoy

_ Insomnia. _

The word is like bile on his tongue, the grime that coats your mouth when you wake up in the morning. Except Lance wasn’t waking up in the morning. There wasn’t anything to wake up from, because he hadn’t even slept yet. Lance couldn’t count the hours he’s slept this week on both his hands.

It wasn’t just the sleepless nights either. Galra didn’t wait around for daylight hours to invade planets or attack the castle. Battles took time from the schedule he didn’t have and it was really taking a toll on him, and half the time even the exhaustion of battle couldn’t subdue him.

Restlessly, he’d taken to wandering the castle. It was peaceful at least, and often he found himself in the common room, gazing out into the beyond, or in the map room, tracking the way back to Earth through the unknown constellations. It was peaceful, yes, but so, so quiet and Lance felt like he was going to break soon if he couldn’t get a solid six hours of sleep some time soon.

One night, or early morning - it was roughly 4am in the castle’s internal clock system - he’s making his way back to his room before everyone woke up when he nearly crashes into a bundle coming through a doorway: Keith.

“Shit! Crap, fuck. Dude, what the hell?” Keith splutters, and there’s a small spatter of droplets on Lance’s arm where Keith’s drink had spilled on it. 

“Shit,” Lance mumbles in reply, voice heavy and lethargic as he lifts an arm up to steady Keith. He wasn’t alive enough to be his usual rivalry self. “You okay there?”

Keith notices the difference in his personality immediately, and frowns. “Yeah. I think the real question here is are you? How long have you been awake?”

Lance laughs and shrugs. Keith glares at him a little, but there’s no effect in the darkness of the hallway. 

“Lance, actual answer please.”

“Okay,” the taller teen presses a small panel by what he recognises as Keith’s doorway. It lights up with a small digit box for Keith’s room code, as well as the castle’s time at the very top like a clock. 4:12am. “As of this clock.. I’ve been awake….” he trails off to count. “43 hours. Give or take if you count ten minute naps in between.”

He practically hears Keith’s eyes bug, and when he turns back to face his teammate the expression he sees isn’t surprising.

“How have you been functioning?” Keith tries not to raise his voice in alarm. “Y-You! You’re  _ Lance _ ! Mr Face-Masks-And-Moisturizers-and-8-hours-sleep-a-night!”

“You really need to work on your nickname choices,” Lance comments with a yawn.

“What’s wrong with you?” Keith growls. He doesn’t say it in a particularly nasty way, but it makes Lance wince all the same.

“I was fine at first. But…” he trails off, wobbling. 

“Oi! Should you really even be standing right now?” Keith’s voice quiets at the end, the question more aimed at himself than asking Lance. His arm is being pulled around the red paladin’s shoulders and suddenly a hand is at his waist and guiding him into the room Keith was just leaving moments ago. 

“Mmn.. probably not,” he admits, and lets himself be set down on Keith’s bed. Said teen sits down next to him, setting his drink down on the bedside table easily despite the darkness. There was no point in switching the lights on at this hour.

He knows what’s coming next. Keith will ask what’s wrong, and expect Lance to tell him and then try and fix the problem. Because as much as Lance pretends - yes, pretends - to have this rivalry with him at everything he knows that Keith works hard at everything that gains his attention.

“Don’t,” he mumbles, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Don’t what?” Keith replies, confused.

“Don’t try and figure me out,” Lance sighs. “God knows I haven’t got the energy for this right now.”

It’s silent for a moment, and Lance wonders if Keith will let him wander back to his room. He might get an hour’s sleep if he’s lucky.

“What then? What can I do to help?” Keith grabs his arm, half-steadying him as he realises the forward tilt of his balance.

“Why do you wanna help,” Lance asks back tiredly, no bite in his words.

“Because we’re a team, and your health is important.” Keith frowns, as if the answer is simple. “If you didn’t have this rivalry thing going on, we’d probably get along better and it wouldn’t sound so weird to you.”

Lance waves a hand around. “Ehh I don’t care about the rivalry anymore. I just like beating you at things.”

“In your dreams Lance.”

“I’m pretty dreamless right now, in case you forgot.”

Keith groans. “Tell me how I can help, dumbass.”

“No.” Lance pouts. “You won’t do it anyway.”

“Do what?”

“Let me sleep next to you.”

“What?!”

Lance sighs. “Exactly. Don’t worry about it, I’ll try and catch some Z’s before wake-up in a couple hours.” He starts to stand, but the hand is gripping his arm again. 

“I-If it helps.”

He turns, and in the darkness of the room, the eyes looking back at him are inky and unblinking.

He sits down again. “Are you sure?”

“You need to sleep Lance.”

He says it so simply, like it's the easiest answer to give in the world.

“Okay.”

He scuffles until his back hits the wall, then feels around for the pillow on his right. Keith pulls back the covers on his bed and they wordlessly climb in together. It’s silent, but not unpleasant. Sleep still doesn’t greet him right away. The cool feeling of Keith’s sheets are foreign to him, despite them being the same as his own, but the body next to him becomes less unfamiliar by the moments, and though he back is turned to Lance, who lays flat on his back, he can still hear Keith mumble and ask if he’s okay.

He tries to reply, but the dark finally consumes him, putting him at rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you think!


	2. 2nd Night

A few nights later sees Keith and Lance in the same situation again. That first night had helped immensely for Lance. It had apparently taken Keith a solid five minutes of shoulder-shoving to wake him from his deep sleep. Granted, it had only been for a rough estimate of three hours, before breakfast was announced. But Lance had felt the effects of his sleep immediately. 

He was his chipper self again. He ate and joked with Hunk, made fun of Pidge over their nerdy gadgets, attempted to flirt with Allura, even praised Keith during group combat training in the afternoon. That had not gone by the rest of the team, but no one made any remarks, surprisingly. 

It’s a little after lights out when he lets himself into Keith’s room, feeling only-partially guilty for remembering the code. He’s only slightly hesitant when he nudges Keith’s shoulder.

“Hey, mind budging up for a night? Again?”

He receives a grumble in reply, and a half-open-eyed glance over the shoulder, before a worldless shuffle under the sheets. “Thank you,” he whispers, this time scooting into the bed a bit more comfortably than last time, his arm brushing against the warmth of Keith’s back. 

“Are you okay?” Keith asks, like he did last time.

“Yeah.”

Its peaceful again. Lance says his goodnight much easier than the first time, and the tension in the slope of Keith's back is barely visible. 

“Don’t you prefer sleeping alone?” Lance whispers, unsure of himself. He was taking advantage of Keith’s kindness; he could go to Hunk, although the castle’s small beds would make it a bit of a tighter squeeze with his cuddly former-garrison roommate, and Lance knew the Hunk liked to move around in his sleep.

“Normally, yeah.” The brunette could just vaguely see Keith shrug in the gloom. Before he could feel guilty however, Keith adds, “But this isn’t bad either.”

Lance fell asleep soon after with ease.

 

In the morning, Lance finds himself waking with his nose tucked in against the ridges of firm shoulders, curled on his side and more rested than even the previous night. And neither comment on their sleeping positions as they head to breakfast and start the day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the positive feedback so far!! 
> 
> I REALLY appreciate comments and subs/bookmarks and kudos!!


	3. 3rd Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for my friendo Breakzz, bc they actually read this fic and asked me to update lmao

A full week passes before Lance gets the chance to invade Keith's bed again. In the platonic and  _ only _ meaning of the words. They've entered a part of a galaxy with several Galra-enslaved populations that need rescuing, and all the rescues result in attention from the Galra themselves. They were all drained, and Keith probably didn’t want him crawling in and affecting his sleep when he could just suffer through it on his own.

At lights out, instead of heading to his room, he stays in the common room by the window, a mug of some lukewarm alien tea still in hand as he watches the rest of the paladins filter out of the room sleepily in the reflection. Keith leaves too, which Lance is grateful for. He didn’t want it to be common knowledge that Lance snuck into his room every couple of nights. He reclines against the back of the sofa with a small sigh, trying to determine just how tired he was and whether or not it was  _ tired enough to pass out on his own _ kind of tired. The lights from the hallway shut off, and the room goes dark apart from the glow of the starlight outside. He sets the cup of tea-juice to the side and curls his arms around his knees.

Footsteps tap quietly into the room again.

“Oi, aren’t you going to sleep?”

He shrugs. “I can go another night. I don’t want to keep bothering you.”

There’s a sigh, and a hand leans down into his field of vision, followed by an arm and then the rest of Keith himself.

“I don’t mind it, you know.” the dark-haired teen looks incredibly awkward, discomfort in his posture, but not aimed at him. 

It could’ve been the starlight making their surroundings peaceful and soft, or the simple friendly gesture of a hand-up, but the feelings that had been building up inside of him made Lance crumble slightly, and the hand that was pulling him to stand strengthened in grip as he faltered, and another hand grabbed his arm.

“Lance!?”

His face drops onto the t-shirt clad shoulder in front of him, wetness staining it as he shakes feebly.

“Are you okay?”

That question again. Keith asked it so many times already and maybe Lance was ready to answer it.

“I’m.. I-I’m so homesick,” he sniffs, hands curling into fists as his arms wrap around himself. 

“Homesickness?” The hands on his arms squeeze gently, an unusually soft gesture from the shorter paladin. 

“Yeah. I-I just...I miss my siblings. They would get nightmares, and I would share my bed with them, and we’d all fall asleep together…” he sniffs. “I guess I got so used to it that I can’t sleep alone anymore. It was fine for a while, but.. the emptiness and the silence is too much.”

Keith stays silent. His fingers are tapping along his arms, along the seam of his shirt sleeves.

“Okay.” he says with a shrug of his free shoulder. “You can share my bed with me.”

Lance nods. “I won’t do it all the time, promise.”

“I don’t care, Lance. You do what’s best for you, sleep alone or sleep with me.”

“Keith….. you’re so forward, I’m blushing.”

“Oh my god. Shut up and get to bed.”

“Yessir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so short lmao
> 
> hope you like, please continue to tell me what you think!
> 
> If you want more klance check out my other klance fic called Stay the Night x


	4. 5th Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update! It's technically the next day for me soo..
> 
> Nights are continually sporadic after this btw, its not /every/ night lmao

“Is there anyone you miss back on Earth?”

He isn’t sure why he’s asking questions in the dark. It’s late; they went to bed about half an hour ago and it was one of those nights where even sharing a bed with someone wasn’t enough to lull him to sleep. He’s tired, granted _he’s always tired_ , but his eyes stay awake and unfocused on the ceiling above him unwillingly.

“...Huh? What?”

Oh. Right. Sleeping. Keith falls asleep pretty fast.

“Never mind.”

“No.” Lance imagines Keith scowling, not angrily but more like a curious child. “Ask me again, I’m awake.”

“I was just wondering if there was anyone you miss on Earth.”

He thinks Keith is imagining what he told him a couple nights ago, about missing his family. He didn’t ask questions that night, or the following night after that. It was becoming more routine to head to Keith’s room at night now.

“I guess… there’s one, maybe.”

Lance wonders if Keith had to think really hard to find someone. “Oh?”

“Yeah, I guess? I mean, I don’t have parents so I can’t really miss them. But one lady, she was a friend of my mom I think. Or a distant relative. But she took me in for a while before I went into care. She made me a green alien cake for my birthday and told me that I could be anyone I wanted, and my parents would be just as proud of me as she was.”

“Wow,” Lance breathes. It was a lot of information to take in at once. But he thought it all through carefully, humming in his breath to let Keith know he was still interested in conversation. “That’s pretty nice. I mean, not the situation, obviously, shit-” he takes a deep breath to stop himself rambling - “But she sounds nice. What did the cake taste like?”

He hears a small, breathy chuckle. “Like shit. She put too much green colouring in it.”

Lance laughs, and he starts to feel a little more comfortable instead of stiff with awakeness.

“What about you?” Keith shifts, and suddenly their arms are firmly pressed together as Keith now lies on his back like Lance. “You said you have siblings?”

“Yeah,” Lance murmurs, feeling like a small but heavy rock suddenly sat on his stomach, making breathing more difficult. “An older brother and sister, and a younger brother and sister.”

“That’s… a lot of siblings.”

Lance snorts. “No kidding. It’s not like us younger lot could get away with anything like people say either. _Mama_ always knows who did it.”

Keith laughs a little too, still more a noise in his throat than a full on chuckle, but it was fond all the same. “Sounds like a busy place.”

“Yeah,” he smiles. “When I was the youngest I would go to my sister Lucy. Lucas, my older brother and her twin, would make monster noises in the dark if I tried going to him. And when Alexander had nightmares, we would both go to her. She started kicking us out though, so we’d share my bed. And then Molly-Rose would join us in my bed too, just because she liked the cuddles she got from sleeping in the middle.”

The last part finally makes Keith laugh properly, a loud noise in the quiet of the room, immediately followed by a quiet hum.

“I guess if you get used to something like that…” Keith doesn’t bother finishing his statement.

“Yeah. Still, I’m sorry I’m bothering you about this.”

“Lance. Stop saying sorry already.”

He feels Keith turns his head to face him in the darkness, and he realises he was already facing him as he was talking. And he knows what his body was currently aching for, a familiar sleeping position his body was ingrained to sleep in, and now that he’s started sharing a bed with someone again, his body seems to cry _I’m not going to let you sleep until you get into this specific position._

“I know you don’t like it, but I need to ask you something again, so it’s an apology in advance.”

“What is it?” Keith sounds more curious than anything else, but there’s definitely a sleepy tone going on there.

“Can I big-spoon you?” The question blurts out brashly, and the immediately silence afterwards is _loud_.

Keith sputters a few syllables, unable to form a word to reply with.

“I-I get it! If you think that’s too much!” the brunette starts to sit up, shift away, do something - but Keith rolls away from him wordlessly, and his stomach _sinks-_

“Hurry up then, my back’s gonna get cold.”

His heart hammers in his chest as he wordlessly slips down the bed again to lie down, this time sliding his arm in the gap between the pillow and Keith’s head, just big enough to not stop the bloodflow to his arm and make it numb. Since he’s just wearing a t-shirt instead of his usual long-sleeved shirt, he can feel the warmth of his teammate’s pale skin against his own darker complexion, and his breath flutters as he feels the shorter teen sigh softly against the inner crook of his elbow. The rest of his body curls around Keith’s, memory of this position coming from a time his little brother Alex wanted to sleep like this with him when he dreamt that a were-poodle came up behind him and howled in his ear, making the movement easy and fluid. He leaves a small gap between them bodywise, but his feet accidentally brush Keith’s socked ones and they tangle together almost naturally.

There’s still the subject of his free arm though. Usually, he would sling it over his siblings protectively, but in this situation with Keith, it would have a whole other meaning. For now, a little reluctantly, he leaves his arm tucked into his chest.

He thought Keith’s mullet would make things difficult for him to breath, but it didn’t. It was in fact, soft and thin enough to cling to his nape and shoulders instead of puffing out into Lance’s face, and he refused to admit to anyone that he nuzzled a little closer.

“Thank you,” he breathes, and he swears he could feel the boy in front of his shudder a little as his breath hit his neck.

“Night, Lance.”

“Night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the early update!! I'm off to an 8 hour work shift lmao
> 
> I'd LOVE IT if I could come home to some NICE COMMENTS? *wink wonk*


	5. 9th Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is very late.

Lance notices Keith more and more in his daily activities as the days go by. Like, did they really always sit side by side in the dinner hall? Were their rooms always slightly further down the hall from the other sleeping quarters? Were Keith's eyes always so sharp and expressive?

Lance certainly didn't know.

But they were improving as a team. In training, they worked together so efficiently that in the shield training exercises they would become the remaining two to withstand the blasts. Their training against the battle bots brought them up to harder levels that previously, with their rivalry, had been too difficult for them to handle. It was almost as though Lance had become attuned to Keith and his very being.

He could pick out his laughing from the chatter at the dinner table. He could tell it was him in the training room by the way he grunted from exertion.

He could hear the soft, welcoming hum from the back of his throat as he slipped his arm under Keith's neck to spoon against him as they go to sleep.

They spent more free time together now too. Lance joined Keith in the training room in the mornings, doing stretches as they chatted quietly. They left dinner together discussing something they had different opinions on heatedly, yet gentler than their usual arguments.

Shiro had approached him at one point, asking if his ‘relationship’ with Keith had changed recently, in a good way, he meant. Of course. Lance flustered at the implications the older paladin was suggesting and simply stammered out that they'd dropped the rivalry thing. Shiro took that bare bones of an answer at face value and patted him on the shoulder proudly. Pidge and Hunk were not as easy to convince.

“Its like you guys changed overnight,” Pidge wonders aloud to him one day as they cleaned their lions side by side.

“I got tired of the rivalry I guess,” Lance shrugs. “Sure I'd love to keep beating him at different things but I think it's time I became the better man, try not to constantly brag about how much better I am at everything you know?”

“Riiight,” Hunk drawls from over by his lion, “whatever you say.”

They tried pestering more information out of him, but he left it at that. They seemed to be strangely supportive of him being friendly with Keith at least. Everyone was.

“Has anyone said anything weird to you about us being nice to each other?” Lance asks as they shuffle into bed a couple nights later.

“Shiro and Allura.” the shorter teen yawns in reply. He scoots to the far side of the bed and turns, lifting his head a little for Lance. This small, almost insignificant action made Lance’s heart thud irratically.

“What did they say?” he asks, a bit less eager to cuddle up right this moment. He lies down like he did before: flat on his back.

Keith definitely notices.

There's a shuffling and suddenly Keith's face is a few inches to the left of his shoulder, breath warm against his shirt as he huffs.

“They're pleased that our _relationship_ has changed,” Keith murmurs humorously, and there's a tension creeping into his arm where almost brushes against his bed buddy's chest and stomach.

“Hey Lance,” Keith whispers to him again, as he remains silent, blood drumming in his ears.

“Yeah?”

“Do you.. like.. how we've changed?” Keith mutters. “I mean, I haven't exactly done much apart from share my bed with you, and suddenly we're a lot nicer with each other-”

“Yeah,” Lance blurts. “I like how we are now.”

Keith ducks his head into the pillow, forehead brushing against the top of Lance’s arm.

“Good. Me too.”

It goes silent after that, and Lance becomes aware of Keith losing consciousness when his cheek presses against him softly.  He keeps as still as possible, heart beating away as his eyes flutter shut and the last thing he can think of is how he’d like it if he and Keith could change a bit more and be even closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And sorry this is short.
> 
> I'm working all weekend and won't have time to update, so the next one will be on Monday.  
> In the mean time I also have Stay The Night, another klance fic. 
> 
> I would seriously love any comments you leave!! thank you x


	6. 15th Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dramallama warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the fic writers who write canonverse voltron: I salute you. I can't seem to get the hang of it somehow. So what do I do when that happens: make it worse on myself.
> 
> (Did I say this was gonna be a purely fluffy, no-plot drabble fic? Oops.)

Keith seems to initiate interaction between the two of them more often. And Lance can't help but feel butterflies. There's a certain softness in Keith’s manner and expression when he talks to him, and he matches his pace with Lance as they walk from the dining hall to the training room for team bonding exercises. 

A casual touch to his forearm when he wants Lance to look his way, or a brush of shoulders as they battle bots on the training deck. A quiet “Hey, Lance,” while the team were all together in the common room, and Lance looks up to see Keith pointing and whispering about something their teammates are doing that he thinks is confusing or funny, and the friendliness of it all overwhelming to his senses.

At night, Keith doesn't hesitate to march off with Lance in tow, stating that they needed to get some sleep. It was followed by wolf whistles and cheering the first couple of nights since their teammates found out about the sleeping arrangements, but after several explanations from Lance, all of which determined dubious by the gang, and one brief statement from Hunk “Yeah, Lance has really bad insomnia when he has to sleep on his own,” convinced the crew that it was a strictly platonic relationship.

_ For now, _ his mind whispered.

The sleeping arrangements were becoming more skewed as time went on too. They start off in their usual spooning position and occasionally wake a tangle of limbs, or with Keith sprawled across Lance's stomach. It made his heart thump painfully against his already crushed ribs, thankful that in the cases where they tangle together like this he was the one to wake up first.

Sleep is peaceful. He dreams of home, as he often does, of his siblings and his parents and the dog and cat and all the local neighbourhood kids that would turn up to play in the tree house with his little siblings. He dreams of Keith being there too, maybe helping set up the bbq, or pushing Alex on the swing, and it's those dreams where his family and Keith are together in one place that really makes his stomach flip. Sometimes, he dreams of just Keith and himself on a beach somewhere. It's warm, and there's a cool breeze, and the sea is so blue, and all Lance can hear is the waves and the wind and Keith humming a random tune they'd listened too on the radio not long ago. And Keith would turn to him with a big smile and ridiculous shades on his face and everything was  _ good _ .

A battle with a galra ship shakes their routine a little. It's not a fierce battle, per se, but the fight took a lot out of him and the rest of the team and it gets to the point where he collapses upon returning to the castle, and his consciousness fades to the sound of Keith calling out to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late and super short but work is kill-la-killing me. 
> 
> I would love some comments on what you think will happen next ;D <3


	7. Keith's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A summary of the chapters so far, in Keith's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, I was debating a Keith POV chapter and commentators NightWings and mugenjo asked for it as well, so thank them for this POV :)

The last few weeks have been… strange, for Keith.

 

First of all, Lance had been wandering the halls late at night. He had seen him once or twice before in his midnight adventures to the kitchen for a drink, or just to the bathroom, but paid him no mind in his sleep addled state. Until he literally runs into him, and finds out just  _ how _ much wandering Lance had been doing. It surprised him, genuinely, to see just how badly his teammate was doing. He didn't even think it was possible to stay awake that long and still be able to function normally, let alone train  _ and _ fight galra on a near daily basis.

So he did what he usually did when he was sleepy and needed a quick solution: act without thinking, and he dragged Lance into his room and sat him on his bed. It was surprisingly painful, seeing all the bravado and cockiness and witty pride wiped from the brunette’s behaviour, instead slumping and visibly shattered. He didn't want to worry, and Lance certainly didn't feel up to a heart to heart at the time, so he just asked about what he could do to help.

The request was… odd. Not in that the request was odd; it was surprising sure but Lance was a very friendly and physical person who clearly had no qualms with personal space, but rather the fact that he told Keith in general. How did Lance figure out that Keith was the one he should ask for help from? And to share the bed with him, of all requests.

Most shockingly of all, was that he wasn't appalled by the suggestion. So he said yes.

And despite the situation being new to him and very odd, hearing Lance fall asleep quickly  _ because of being with him _ made his skin warm and pleasant.

 

He’s pleasantly surprised when it happens again. He doesn’t question how Lance gets into his room, but quickly makes space for him instead, and in the morning feel the brunette’s face cuddled close to his back as he slept soundly. It was strangely peaceful and comforting, and Keith recalls the way Lance said he never really had any rivalry with him. He’d said before that they used to be rivals at the Garrison, or something, but Keith had a feeling that now they had bigger issues, like the Galra, that Lance was okay with dropping it. He still kept up the odd ‘I can eat more space goo than you’ challenge though, but even those little competitions were done without most of the previous hostility.

 

When Lance asks if there was anyone he missed on Earth, he understands immediately. Lance told him about the homesickness, about missing his siblings. He can’t quite wrap his head around the connection of homesickness and insomnia, but it was affecting his, tentatively used word,  _ friend _ in a tiresome way so he left it until Lance felt like talking, which was now. And at first he wants to say  _ no, I don’t have anyone to miss anyway, _ but he knows this would upset the paladin greatly and so he thinks hard for someone in his past that wasn’t a negative influence on his life and comes up with only one.

In truth, he’d barely stayed with that woman for a month. It just happened to be the month of his birthday, and he’d spent the majority of his stay with her crying over his missing parents. She was his godmother, he thinks, and tried to spoil him with whatever she had, which wasn’t much. She baked him the alien cake he’d asked for, even if she did use too much colouring. And when he said he wanted to go to space and find real aliens, she smiled and told him she believed he could do it and his parents would be proud of him and his dream. He left out the part of the story where he cried his eyes out at that.

He understands the connection of homesickness to insomnia when Lance tells him about his siblings. If someone was used to a constant companion to sleep with for years then sleeping on your own would be difficult. They’d already been in space for several months now though, how had he managed so far? When he found him that first time, Lance didn’t even seem shocked at the amount of hours he’d been awake for. It was possible that his insomnia had started a few weeks ago, or even earlier than that. So when Lance asked if he could spoon him, the initial surprise was replaced by a flush of heat to his cheeks and neck, and he was thankful for the darkness and simple allowed himself to be spooned. Lance’s skin was warm, so warm, and the tension he held in his body from this unusual skin contact faded away. He’d never been held like this before. If he had to share a bed in foster care he usually just took the floor instead. Being held so gently was new and… nice. He could get used to it.

 

Shiro had approached him a few days ago, with Allura trailing behind and a mischievous smile dancing on her lips. They asked him how he was getting along with Lance, since they’d seen a change in their ‘relationship’ - Allura giggled at the word. Keith had flushed on instinct, the embarrassment coming to him easily. He managed to complete a full sentence after a moment of stuttering, and said that Lance and himself were friends now, and they were just looking out for each other more now. Allura asked if there was anything else to their  _ relationship _ \- again, grinning from ear to ear. Keith furiously shook his head and they seemed to understand and left it.

Keith couldn’t though. Because now that thought was in his head and he could only imagine what he and Lance would be like if they  _ were _ more intimate or had a deeper relationship. Lance seemed to have had the same interrogation, and he felt some odd nerves turning in his stomach. Maybe he didn’t like what they’d been implying? Maybe he didn’t feel as close to him and Keith did? He actually started to ramble about this when Lance agreed that yes, he liked how they changed too, and Keith goes to sleep surprisingly elated against Lance’s side.

 

And then the attack with the Galra happens. And the battle goes well, Voltron is formed, and they survive and win, another planet saved. And Keith is ecstatic because he and Lance pulled off some excellent techniques as the right side of Voltron, and that was their best fight together so far, and as he turns to enthuse all of this to him back at the castle he sees Lance’s knee buckle and his body collapses beneath him. He shouts for him, and even at his fastest he doesn’t reach him before he goes unconscious without a sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you thought there would be progress? ooops.
> 
> I LOVE COMMENTS I REPLY TO ALL OF THEM


	8. Keith's POV part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actual progress, I promise ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments so far. Sorry the previous chapter didn't actually have any progress, I was late to work! I start a bit later today so I've done some more Keith POV :) with progress!!

_ He isn’t waking up. Why isn’t he waking up? _

 

Keith sits in front of the healing pod which currently held an unconscious Lance. His knees are drawn to his chest, his arms crossed on top and his cheek rested against his left arm as he blinked sleepily. Allura had said she wasn’t sure what had caused Lance to go unconscious, other than the possibility that due to his previous lack of sleep his body had been functioning on a lower energy level than normal, and that it was trying to restore his body back to its regular state of functioning before waking Lance up again.  _ The body uses the sleeping period to replenish nutrients and hormones throughout the body, _ Coran explained to him energetically.  _ Since Lance had gone a long time without sleeping, the body couldn’t replenish itself as well as it normally would and his reserves had been getting lower and lower, until this most recent battle consumed the last of his energy reserves.  _

It didn’t matter what they told him. He just wanted Lance to wake up. He always acted fine, with all of his usual energy, what made this battle different?

_ That’s not all true, _ Keith tells himself. He’s noticed the darkish bags under Lance’s eyes that didn’t fade even with sleep. He caught Lance yawning more than once, several times a day in fact. But he’d put it down to finally catching up on some sleep, not because he was still lacking.

He goes to sleep alone. His bed has never felt so cold and lonely before, and Keith gets an inkling that this must have been what it was like for Lance. He shivers, pulls the blankets up higher, and tries to sleep.

It takes hours.

Eventually, he realises he’s barely slept at all, and goes back to the healing pods, a drink and blanket in his arms as he curls up in the same position as before, though this time leaning against the side of the pod instead of facing it. 

He finally sleeps.

 

It’s a few nights later when there’s a sign of Lance waking up. The monitors pick up signs of consciousness and Keith scrambles to his feet just in time to catch Lance as he tips forward out of the healing pod, and the sudden jaunt drops him to his knees with the brunette following suit. 

“Lance,” he gasps, the weight of the other paladin’s head against his neck and his torso falling against him heavily, and he just barely keeps them kneeling upright. His hands are on Lance’s shoulder blades, his arms are holding onto the boy in front of him out of instinct at this point because all he can do is clutch him tightly and breathe in the familiar, if now slightly greasy scent of his bedmate’s hair. 

Lance himself seems as though he’s just woken up from the best night’s sleep ever, instead of five days in a healing pod.

“Hey Keith, have you been sitting here the whole time?” he yawns. In his sleepy state he starts to relax against his shorter teammate, slumping slightly and nuzzling into the other’s neck and hair, which sends a hot, nearly uncomfortable tickling sensation over his skin in that spot as goosebumps break out in a flush. Lance doesn’t seem to notice and instead curls his arms around Keith’s shoulders with a deep breath inwards and a happy sigh.

“Y-yeah,” Keith manages, gulping. Lance has never been this physically close to him while conscious about his actions, usually he flustered from waking up next to him in tangled positions of limbs. “You’ve been out for nearly five days.”

At that, Lance makes an odd groaning noise and pulls away a little to sit back on his knees, keeping his arms interlocked behind Keith’s head. He takes a good look at him, and Keith feels fidgety under the observation, knowing he was probably red faced from all the touches. Those deep blue eyes seemed to trace every detail of his own, and with a small frown Lance moves one of his hands to cup Keith’s cheek and brush his thumb under his eye, where the very same dark half circles were forming where Lance’s had been on his own face,

“Have you been sleeping properly without me?” He murmurs, and Keith shakes his head, the movement pressing his cheek further into Lance’s palm and he stills to keep it there.

“It would seem,” Keith started, hesitating, “that you’ve passed on your insomnia to me.” His hands trail along the outside of Lance’s arms gently, his gaze focusing on the healing suit Lance was wearing. “I don’t think I can sleep without you in my bed either now.”

A soft snort of air escapes Lance’s nose and Keith can only imagine that he’d said something Lance found inappropriately funny, and he waits for whatever witty response the brunette has for him, but it never comes.

Instead, the hand on his cheek curls under his jaw and tilts his head up, and Keith barely registers the action when he sees the flushed expression on the boy in front of him, and he doesn’t even get the chance to ask Lance what was wrong before said boy is leaning in, and hands are moving to his jawline and fingers tangling into the hair just behind his ears and Lance is kissing him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of wrapping this fic up in a couple more chapters. I don't know what else to add to it at the moment, so leave some suggestions in the comments? I'm definitely continuing until Chapter 10 though.
> 
> Love all my readers and commenters x


	9. Nights of Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Work was v busy!! We open tomorrow (Today?? its after midnight here) and I'm gonna die lol.

_ What the hell am I doing. _

His lips were brushing against Keith’s own worried ones, rough and dry compared to his.

_ Right. Keith. I’m kissing him. _

_ Holy shit, he isn’t moving away?? _

His hands involuntarily tighten their grip in Keith’s hair and draws a small noise of surprise from the darker haired teen, and Lance snaps back from the kiss to evaluate what just happened.

He woke up from a coma, stumbled into Keith’s arms like some sort of fairy tale, and seemed to jump from  _ Keith looks pretty cute when he’s worried about me _ to full-on lip action. And now Keith’s face is bright red and his mouth is opening and closing like a goldfish, and it’s honestly ridiculous how much Lance adores it right now.

“Wh-what the? Lance, what the hell?!” Keith stammers out, his words lacking bite as he remained in Lance’s embrace with no apparent intention of leaving. He appears more embarrassed than anything else. “Why would you do that?” Keith asks more quietly.

“I… I wanted to?” Lance doesn’t mean to phrase it as a question, but Keith’s response was worrying him a little. “You basically just told me you missed me and can’t sleep without me. And I thought that was really cute. I-I just…” he trails off a little, suddenly feeling bad for doing it. He starts pulling away. “Sorry…-!”

Keith grips his arms tight, freezing him in place. He doesn’t look directly at him, more at his adam’s apple, which bobbed as he swallowed nervously. Gently and slowly, Keith lets go of Lance’s arms, and for a moment the brunette’s heart lurches because it feels like Keith was pulling away but instead he sits up and throws his arms tightly around Lance’s neck, damn near close to choking the poor paladin but none the less Lance embraces him back within milliseconds, and Lance feels his erratic heartbeating almost in rhythm with Keith’s. The pair of them are standing on their knees in front of a healing pod for a solid minute before Keith draws back a little to speak.

“I missed you. Stupidly so. I don’t know how sharing a bed at night could change so many things between us, it feels like my feet are falling out from under me when I try and think about how we are now. And then I saw you drop unconscious. I couldn’t believe it.” He’s murmuring in slight disbelief, resting his forehead on Lance’s collarbone as he continued. “I don’t really understand. Is it the skinship? It feels ridiculous how such a simple thing changed my view of you. I don’t want to ruin this. Or ruin Voltron. If we get together and have a fight, will it affect our jobs as paladins? I don’t know. I want you and I want to protect the universe and if I fuck up I could lose one or both-”

“Okay, shutting up time,” Lance makes a fake microwave ‘ _ ding _ ’ noise and he lifts Keith’s chin with one hand to look him in the eyes - the suspiciously watery eyes - and pinches the end of his nose, causing him to wrinkle it cutely. He stores that information away for later and resettles his hands comfortably on Keith’s hips.

“First of all, we don’t need to rush anything,” he gives him a reassuring smile. “And no matter what, I promise to work with you as fellow Paladins, even if you decide I’m not what you want.”

Keith opens his mouth to argue and Lance quickly pecks it shut again, easily amused at how Keith flusters at the smallest of kisses.

“Second of all, this relationship - if you do wanna be in one with me, that is,” he lowers his voice to a mutter, “is something we build  _ together _ . We learn together, bond together, experience life together, that’s how it works. Supporting each other rather than choosing between work and love life. And thirdly, Voltron is about bonding with your teammates, and I’m not gonna say no to anymore bonding moments with you,” he adds in a cheeky wink, which makes Keith laugh, and the warm expression in his eyes deepens as he leans upwards and initiates a kiss with Lance, who is more than willingly to comply.

 

“Told you Lance was going to use a bad pick-up line! You owe me, Hunk!”

 

Keith pulls back immediately, almost falling flat on his ass as the rest of the Paladins, plus Coran and Allura file in, all but Pidge groaning in disappointment. Hunk hands over a small technical device to a grinning Pidge, who takes it and immediately starts to fiddle with it and mutter about installing it to Rover. Hunk takes the opportunity to look a bit guilty before striding over and capturing Lance in a big hug.

“Lance!! You had us all so worried!”

“Clearly,” he murmurs, but he lets himself be coddled anyway. The rest of the team come up and embrace him one by one too, and on Shiro’s turn the taller Paladin at least looks relatively guilty in place of the duo who placed bets.

“Sorry,” he whispers into Lance’s ear as he gives him a gentle hug. “I tried keeping them away for as long as possible.”

“Don’t worry about it. Thanks,” he whispers back. Shiro pats him on the shoulder before grabbing everyone’s attention.

“Alright guys. I know Lance just woke up from a really,  _ really _ big nap-” he glossed over the term ‘coma’ smoothly, though they all knew what he meant- “ but I think we can agree that he and Keith need some rest.”

“Yes, I agree,” Allura nods at the two of them with soft smile. “Since you’ve been, erm, asleep, we transported the Castle of Lions to a safer galaxy temporarily, to allow you some time to heal outside of the healing pod and well… give you time to be with Keith!” she tries not to squeal happily, but the excited clapping of her hands and tone of voice gives her away, and Lance just rolls his eyes happily.

 

Some minutes later, Keith helps ease Lance down onto his bed after he had a quick wash in the bathroom sink and got changed, returning in fuzzy pajama bottoms and matching shirt. He pushes himself under the covers sleepily, pulling Keith down with him the moment he switches the light off.

“What the- Lance!”

“Shhh, snuggle time.”

He was on his right side this time, his right arm under Keith’s head and pillow as his left snaked over the shorter teen’s waist to rest lightly against his clothed stomach. He could feel the way Keith reacts to the touch and snuggles closer, arms winding tight across Keith’s chest and shoulders and over his middle in a squeeze of an embrace, and he can just barely hear a huff of a laugh escape the boy in front of him. It tempts him to nuzzle the neck in front of him, using his nose to push the dark locks away and plant a kiss on the patch of exposed skin.

Keith shivers. “Lance.” He can’t tell if it’s a warning or an invitation. He plants a longer, gentler kiss in the same spot and receives a soft sigh in response. It goes silent, and for a long lapse of time with no response he suspects that Keith’s fallen asleep when the dark-haired teen suddenly starts to shuffle and turn over, and he has to lift his head back sharply to avoid being smacked.

Keith barely gives him a second to think before he wiggles in close and presses his lips sharply against Lance’s, passionate and yet innocently simple at the same time.  _ Such a Keith way to kiss,  _ Lance thinks, pressing in closer. The kisses don’t get any deeper, the rush of emotions between them seem to sizzle the air around them enough as it is.

He wants to keep going, he really does, but a yawn creeps up on him swiftly and he has to pull back to go through it, and Keith takes the change to nuzzle his head under his and curl up against his chest, nose to collarbone, one arm tucked in and the other resting in the small gap between Lance’s arm and ribs.

“I really do like you, Lance,” he whispers so quietly that Lance almost misses it.

“I like you more,” he whispers in reply, mouth curving up in a soft grin against the other’s hair as he felt them sigh dramatically against his neck, and goosebumps rise on his skin unwillingly.

 

There was no need to say anything else. They gently pull themselves in close, and for the first time in many, many days, weeks, months - they fall asleep almost at once, at peace together and without a care for anything else but the distance between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah its official now: next update will be the last one! An epilogue of sorts.
> 
> A warning in advance: it WILL take me a little while to update. Like, a week or so. Not to build up tension or anything I'm just really busy and my personal life isn't great atm?? lmao excuses
> 
> I also wanna maybe draw some art for this chapter idk but if anyone /wants/ to feel free?? if not I'll try some time heh  
> if you wanna talk hit me up on my twitter @zombie_kaiisan or my Tumblr zombie-kaiisan.tumblr.com  
> I LOVE yall, just saying.
> 
> Thank you for being patient with me <3


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy thanks for sticking with me all this time!! 
> 
> I'm really glad I managed to stick through this and finish a fic! I'll admit, writing something like this with very little plot to go with has been interesting, but I'm happy that it's complete now, and I hope you'll like this ending too.
> 
> Thank you to friedeggs and Sara_lovelymusic for your suggestions!!
> 
> Thank you guys for all the love! More than 200 kudos, and 2k hits!! I'm really happy :D

“Do you ever think that we’re actually real-life Star Command?”

_“Lance.”_

“Think about it! Buzz Lightyear wears a cool suit _and_ he’s part of a team that protects the universe from an evil Emperor!”

“Lance, why do you do this to me.”

“Do what?”

Keith sighs loudly, turning over under the covers to huff into Lance’s ear and unruly curls. “We finally have a quiet morning to just lie around in bed without a care and you want to talk about _Buzz Lightyear?_ ”

Blue eyes widen innocently at sleepy greys. “As if you weren’t a fan of Buzz when you were a kid, you giant space nerd.”

Keith rolls his eyes, but doesn’t argue, instead snuggling up atop Lance’s chest, nuzzling softly along the scruff-covered jawline. Lance hums happily, running his hands along his lover’s back, tracing all the small details that he had come to learn about through plenty of informative night-time activities over the years. A hand that was previously resting between their chests reaches upwards to the scratch at the small goatee at the end of his chin playfully, and he twists his head to the side to lean downwards and kiss Keith’s temple. The hand scratching his goatee eventually relaxes against his neck instead.

Keith falls asleep again, whilst Lance stays awake. His insomnia never fully goes away; it wasn’t something that would ever disappear completely, and with the occasional nightmare of Zarkon and the war, he would never feel 100% rested. Besides that, he would always wake up after a certain amount of hours sleep, but as Keith said, they had a chance to lie in for once and they were going to make the most of it.

He does drift a little for an hour or so, using his headphones to cancel out everything but his relaxing playlist, before movement at the doorway makes him blink to attention. He pulls off his headphones to see a sleek tanned hand raised to knock, the movement halted as two pairs of identical blue eyes meet.

A young woman in her mid-twenties steps into the room, her long reddish-brown hair in a neat bun on her head as she takes in the scene in front of her with amusement, and Lance observes her like he was seeing her for the first time in years. Which was partially true; it _has_ been almost two decades since he’d last been on Earth - not counting their return in the past week.

“Are you really sleeping in on my wedding day, big bro?”

“Me? Never. It’s all Keith’s fault. Honestly.”

The hand that was caressing his neck snaps down to pinch his side, where he was most ticklish, and he has to hold back a squeal as his youngest sibling giggles.

“Don’t worry, you have time until the actual wedding ceremony,” she sighs with a grin. “But I thought I should warn you that the distant relatives from _Mama’s_ side have arrived for lunch, and they all can’t wait to see you again, as well as hear all about your adventures in space with your teammates and Space Husband.”

“Will you stop calling him Space Husband, Molly? He’s my husband wherever we are, not just in space.” He wraps his arms around Keith’s torso protectively as he says this, pressing said husband’s face into his neck and pillow, and eventually Keith has to wiggle out of his grip before he suffocated under his own long locks of messy hair.

“Seriously,” Molly-Rose scoffs with a small pout. “I can’t believe you two got married in _space_. Without inviting any of the family as well!”

“It’s not like we really planned it,” Lance mutters, flushing at the memory. It was a year or so after finally defeating Zarkon, which had only been a few years ago in itself, and while they were on the very slow route through the galaxy of making sure all planets were no longer enslaved, they’d found a dwarf planet that reminded him of home: lush waters, surprisingly sweet compared to the salt water oceans of Earth, and a deep purple rather than blue, and beaches of startlingly silver sand and gemstone pebbles. The trees were like palm trees in appearance, though the fruits they bore tasted like carrots and fish, in a really odd combination. But it was peaceful, and habitable, and it felt so much like the dream he had of him and Keith together on a beach, in love and happy that he almost proposed to him the moment their feet touched the sand.

He had waited until sunset of course, the true romantic that he was, and he will always be glad that he did, for as the galaxy’s sun set for the night, _two_ moons started to appear on the horizon, one large and close and a wonderful bronze colour, and a smaller, yellower one.

Keith said yes before he even got down fully on one knee.

He also pushed him into the purplish sea when Lance had said he was only tying his shoelaces - note, he didn’t have any to tie - but those moments were absolutely _precious_ to him and he’d never have changed a single moment of it. They’d been married the same night, officially or not, but now that they were back on Earth they’d had special rings made with gemstones from that very beach fused into the gold - red for Lance, and blue for Keith.

 

“Still!” Molly rolls her eyes. “Don’t go bragging about it at my reception! You can tell everyone tomorrow, today’s supposed to be about _me_ ,” she grins with a wink.

“You are definitely Lance’s sister,” Keith murmurs, sitting up and giving Lance space to do the same. The brunette male gets to his feet with a stretch before moving towards his little sister and enveloping her in a tight hug, plastering small kisses in her hairline. She makes protesting noises, but after going the majority of her life so far without him, she didn’t pull away at the fuss and instead started to go red with the force of her building tears.

“I’m so glad you’ve come home,” she whispers with a crack in her voice, and Lance hugs her tighter.

“Me too,” Lance mumbles into her hair.

They part after a moment, and Molly insists on giving Keith a hug too, before leaving them to get dressed and ready to go downstairs.

 

They are soon greeted with the excited shouts and exclamations from various family members, as well as Hunk and Pidge, who’d arrived for the wedding as well. Keith is dragged away almost immediately by a group of Lance’s aunts, and leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, Lance observed the room with a small smile. Everything he’d ever wanted in his life, gathered into one room.

His friends, his family, and his life partner. He watches his aunts fuss over him, pinching his cheek and running a hand through his long hair, the ends of which reaching well past his shoulders in length. Seeing him laugh and smile and be treated like a part of a family, _his family_ , was pure bliss for his heart. He never, _ever_ thought it would be Keith, but hey, he didn’t really believe in aliens when he’d joined the Garrison all those years ago, either. And yet Hunk was in the corner with his brother Alex, a mixed collection of both of their family’s younger cousins, nieces and nephews surrounding them, excitedly telling stories about all the wonderful and exciting alien races they’d met over the years, in particular being Shay, though he’d definitely say it was because they were the first planet they’d liberated from ‘the bad guys’ as he put it for the kids, and definitely _not_ because he was planning on eventually heading out there to see her again and then bring her back with him to show her around Earth too. And Pidge was showing off to Matt and their parents and the twins Lucas and Lucy all the tricks that Rover could do, with all the modifications they’d installed into it over the years.

The front door opens on the opposite side of the room and Shiro, Allura and Coran step into the room, causing even more of an uproar when distant relatives see the Alteans for the first time. Allura is as captivating as usual, and becomes the centre of attention with Lance’s male relatives, much to his amusement, and Shiro and Coran stick firmly to her sides to defend her.

Everything was coming together. He’s reunited with his family, which had grown since he’d been away, and all of his friends have returned with him safe and sound - for the most part. They all carried scars of the war with them, some more so than others, but they were happy and healthy in this present moment and that was what mattered to Lance.

And Keith. Everything came back to Keith. He really feels like that if he hadn’t bumped into him in the middle of the night all those years ago, their relationship wouldn’t have deepened as it did. They would have been great teammates, sure, but they wouldn’t have shared those quiet moments together, and they wouldn’t be together now. So even with his sister’s warnings, he strolls over to his husband, wrapping his arms around him from behind and resting his head on his shoulder, and starts excitedly telling his eager Aunts all about that fateful night on the dwarf planet they married on, flashing his ring excitedly and laughing when Molly-Rose catches on to his story-telling.

Yes, he was tired, and yes, his insomnia -and the newer curse of nightmares - were never going to fully disappear, but with the preparations for his youngest sibling’s wedding taking place all around him, and the sheer energy he felt from being here on Earth again, he would gladly suffer through it all again if he knew he would have this kind of happy ending.

“Say, what do you think about little Buzz Lightyears, Mr Space Nerd?”

“Really, Lance?”

“I’m not hearing a no…”

“....Maybe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! :D
> 
> Feel free to send me a message on
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kaiisan_)
> 
>  
> 
> or on
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://zombie-kaiisan.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> !! 
> 
> I love talking with all of you, and all of my lovely commenters really kept me going!!  
> Obviously, now that this is done, I'll be working on Stay the Night, my other Klance fic, but I have a couple other AUs listed and waiting!! List includes, but not limited to: Telepathy AU, Stripper!AU, Married Professors!AU, and a couple others! >:3c
> 
> Thank you, and hopefully I'll see some familiar names on my other fic and any future ones?? Bye!x


End file.
